


Human Nature

by tiltedcomedian



Category: Mortal Kombat (Video Games)
Genre: Character Study, Consensual Infidelity, Multi, Sex positivity or meaningful sex? why not both?, Unashamedly meeting needs without a big dramatic mess, nature metaphors
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:34:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26570746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiltedcomedian/pseuds/tiltedcomedian
Summary: On a rare occasion when Cassie has downtime, Jacqui arranges for her quarters-mate to take a load off.It ends up being not perfect, but balanced.
Relationships: Cassie Cage/Jacqui Briggs/Takahashi Takeda
Kudos: 2





	Human Nature

**Author's Note:**

> Partially inspired (the non-third person POV smut part of it) by the House MD fanfic [Saturday Night Special](https://archiveofourown.org/works/205150/chapters/304811) by athousandsmiles.
> 
> Just a little experiment.

Jacqui always has this habit of angling her hand so the knuckles dig in as she unzips my jacket. Someone on the outside looking in would probably – no, definitely – think it was weird at first, the same way I got caught by surprise the first time she did it. Back when we were in Special Forces Academy, it wasn’t that way. At first, I thought it was just another way she was playing up the friendly rivalry we’ve had going ever since we’ve known each other; later on—much later—I figured out I was more or less right. As trainees and as instructors, just two long-time friends close enough to comfortably blow off steam with each other but distant enough not to take it too seriously.

The cool, dry air draws upright the hairs on my arms. Jacqui hasn’t wasted any time, all coiled intensity in the way she’s sliding the damp T-shirt off me, using her body to move mine backward against the wall, and landing a bruising kiss on my lips. The calluses on her hands, from hours on hours of training and kombat, carve burning trails through the cooling sweat. Damn it if she doesn’t _know_ me, know I’d be tossing out a smart remark about just how easy she must be taking it on the trainees if she has this much energy afterw—

A chain rattles out of the dark corner opposite me and now it’s Jacqui yelping in surprise as I drag her backward with me. As the lights flicker on, though, they show it’s Takeda, and I straighten up out of my fighting stance. A few moments pass as I figure out just what’s going on. Snap a glance to Jacqui, standing next to Takeda. _You could have just asked, Jac._

Her eyes glint challengingly back at me. _Where’s the fun in that, Cass?_

I sigh, smile, and shake my head, sitting down with an iced Firelit to regroup and cool down. By the time the glass is drained, the other two have stripped down.

I figure out Jac hasn’t looked away for a second when she curls her index and middle and then brushes her thumb glacially slowly along her index. The coffee’s energy jolt throws everything into sharp focus. Swallowing the last of the Firelit, I feel the burn of the alcohol smoothed over by the coffee as I cross the room. Charcoal pants, hipster briefs (don’t shame!) and cardinal red sports bra, all on the floor and the glass on the side table.

She’s already sighing as Takeda slides into her, moving in and out between her legs, hanging off the bed. Even before either of them has laid a hand on me, I’m running as hot as she is.

Jacqui’s first few licks are slow, tentative, as much winding me up as getting used to sleeping with a woman again. Then time stops having any meaning, passes by in a random haze of her tracing fingernails and finger pads over my inner thighs, lapping up and down my pussy, blowing puffs of air over my clit, all in random and unpredictable combinations. It’s all I can do to keep myself from collapsing entirely onto her face, strangling my best friend with my crotch in an orgasmic fit would be the most awkward thing possible. But she’s slept with me enough times to know what Cassie Cage breathing shallow and ragged, with quivering thigh muscles and eyes closed tight, means. Her hands come up, moving me this way and that; I get the feeling now it’s like I’m floating on a raft in the middle of a river that’s running downhill and the tip of her tongue is flicking all around every now and then, just a drawn-out haze with a sudden bump for each flick. The faster gushing of a whitewater rapid up ahead is beginning to roar in my ears and I open my eyes, wanting to take in the whole scene with caffeine-upgraded memory as my raft ride comes to a swift, churning end.

Jacqui has other ideas, though; the ring on her finger clinks against my discarded glass as she picks up one of the half-melted ice cubes and sucks on it. She’s not quite done yet and she’s playing dirty pool, I think, as the gushing recedes into the distance. That girl knows eating me out with chilled lips and tongue slows me down. Just long enough...she’s using the ice on herself now, sliding it up and down and left and right, between and across her breasts and the sight of it rolls me – _finally!_ \- over the edge. Jac and Takeda, too.

Through it all though, there hasn’t been any of that faked-up moving in unison. No Takeda-driving-into-Jacqui-who-then-licks-me. We may be a team, but on missions that’s the only time the “well-oiled machine” label sticks. Here, we’re just three people venting steam, uncoiling in our own different ways.

And that’s beautiful, I think, as we all fall awkwardly together in a heap and still manage to avoid landing on each other.


End file.
